


First date (Bucky Barnes)

by ScorpyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Wet & Messy, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: I am Tony Stark's assistant, at the Avengers Tower. Just a girl with a dark past, meeting a man with a dark past too. We understood each other and that was what ignite the love inside us.





	1. Getting close

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) First fan fiction ever. Sorry for the bad english. Be aware, this story might have some explicit content. Consider yourself warned. 
> 
> XOXO

My name is Cat. I am an assistant at the Avengers tower, more particular I am Tony Stark' assistant.

I've always been a smart calm girl who would put my heart in everything I do, I studied hard and finally, I got into the business area as one of the best young managers of the world and that's why I was working with Tony and Pepper.

I am 26 years old and I started to work there about 3 years ago as a trainee but now, due to my great skills, I am one of the best-paid workers in Stark Industries and I still have the opportunity to cooperate with SHIELD in some matters.

So, due to that cooperation, I got to know the Avengers and I was close to every single one of them. So, eventually, they wanted me to work directly with them and I was recruited to assist them in everything. They were all amazing people, very helpful and especially very respectful, even though I noticed some of them giving me that look when they see something they like. However, I never got time to pay attention to their attempts to flirt especially because I didn't really want a boyfriend at the moment. Of course, I had my crushes earlier in my life but I never really loved someone.

I was really focused on my job and I was doing great...

Until that day, that damn day...

We were introduced a new team member. His name was James Buchanan Barnes, aka Bucky, aka Winter Soldier. He and Steve went way back and they managed to save Bucky from Hydra. After some time of treatments, therapy and lots of fights they were able to get the "old" Bucky back... At least that's what they thought. Steve confided in me sometimes because according to him I am a good listener and my advice are always the best, and that's why he considered me one of his best friends. So he confided in me about Bucky, about the old Bucky's life and how he is so different now, so closed, so cold. He was frustrated that he couldn't get to him. He used to be a happy man, heart fullofh love and lots of girls around him. But now... he is just haunted.

Fool as I am, I tried to approach him. Some days I just offered him coffee. Others days I asked him to help me with something. Slowly, we started to talk about random stuff in the kitchen. And eventually, we became friends. I managed to break the ice and he started to rely on me. Our friendship was odd, somedays he would be distant and avoiding me, the other days he would come to me and talk. I noticed this rollercoaster of emotions but I never confronted him.

So as the days went by I started developing feelings about him. Feelings that I should hide if I wanted to continue being his friend. And that's what I've been doing for the past couple of months. Concealing.

One night, things changed during one of Tony's popular parties in the Avengers Tower. I and Bucky were at the balcony alone, talking about his previous life before and after Hydra and how everything is so confusing in this new world.

\- I don't know. I feel... odd... like I belong nowhere.  
\- You feel kinda like an alien... That you're here but you just survive, right? You look at all these stars in the sky and wondered if they know their places too... - I rambled quietly, looking up to the stars in the sky.

He looked at me with a blank expression and I could feel his burning glare but didn't dare to look:  
\- Yeah... something like that...  
\- I got that.- I turned to him, finally. My knees always go weak when I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. - I can't say that I know what you've been through, but I felt lost when I first came here. I know it's different from your history. But I was all alone when I was just this little girl. My parents died in an accident so I became orphan young. I went through some temporary shelters so my childhood wasn't that amazing. Eventually, I got to university studying business management, got some trainee jobs, kept studying until I became good in this job and eventually Tony noticed me, gave me a job, an apartment in his building and friends... Which I was... I am very grateful, but... I had a hard time here. Didn't know anyone, didn't have any friends, nor family... This big city was so scary for me... But I am ok now, I guess... Still, I have many demons from the past to haunt me and to keep me awake at night, but I'm trying really hard to live my life and forget about everything else...  
\- Demons? - He looked confused but there was a weak smile on the corner of his eyes as if he was contemplating something.  
\- Yeah... There's so much more but I'm not the one to talk about my past. I rather not...  
\- I'm sorry, didn't mean to... - He excused himself and his smile faded away completely.  
\- It's ok... So you see, you have a dark past, I have mine. I had and still have a hard time adjusting to this new life, so do you. At least you're not alone in that one, are you? 

I poked him on his arm, smiled softly at him and he returned the smile.  
\- Yes, it seems so...  
\- Was that a smile? Cause if it is I'll go get the camera right away.

His smile fades away again and I said immediately.  
\- Oh no, I was just kidding. I never saw you smile before  
\- Я всегда улыбаюсь, когда вижу тебя. (I always smile when I see you)  
\- What?  
\- I was just saying to not get used to it. - And a slight smirk formed on the corner of his lips.  
\- Oh really? We'll see about that.

I laughed and we locked eyes on each other for some time. The way the moonlight fell on his face, the way it made those deep blue eyes shine, sent some shivers to my spine. I got dizzy for a moment, that face took my breath away. The worst thing was that he didn't know that I studied Russian and understood what he said, but I didn't say anything about it. Now, why would he say that?

We kept looking into each other, both our hearts beating faster and faster. His eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. I began to gasp, lips parted, trying to speak but failing miserably.

\- Cat, I need to tell you something...  
\- Tell me then... - I sensed his body slowly approaching mine and, automatically, mine was approaching his.  
\- I...

What seemed like an eternity in paradise was interrupted by one of our colleagues who called us to hear Tony's speech. As I was about to thank him, Bucky just growls to our coworker:  
\- Don't you see we're talking here?

The guy was shocked and scared and kept saying sorry while he excused himself. I looked to Bucky kinda pissed off by his behavior.  
\- What the hell was that for?

He didn't respond, he seemed like a puppy that was kicked and just fled away, leaving me alone in the balcony. "Just great," I thought to myself.

After some time at the party, I decided to call it a night and went to bed. I didn't see Bucky at the party anymore so I kinda lost my motivation to be there. The thing is... I didn't fall asleep easily. I kept thinking about our conversation, about how he was getting closer to me for the past weeks. Tonight was one of the deepest conversations we ever had. I actually talked about some things that I couldn't talk to anyone else. And it felt good. God, it felt good to trust him, to let him be close to me like no one else.

When I realized that I was falling asleep thinking about him thought: "Oh boy, that man will be my death". Then I fell asleep.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahead.

The next day I woke up early and kept looking over my shoulder to check if Bucky was there. I wanted to apologize for being harsh on him. However, I barely saw him and it looked like he was avoiding me so I kept doing my job and my daily life.

The next 2 weeks he kept doing the same. Kept his distance, didn't even look at me and he was always so busy to even say hi. It started to get me worried and kinda pissed off. The Avengers had some quality time together when they weren't on missions, like watching a movie, playing some games. But Bucky kept his distance and every time I reached him, he fled. 

***

It was Sunday, a rainy day. I was lying in my bed and I knew that the tower would be half empty because some of the guys were on missions and others took a break and went away for some time. But I knew Bucky was there, probably in his room or in the gym. And after sometime rolling in my bed I jumped out of it and got out of my room heading for his. When I got there I knocked on the door and heard him saying "Who is it?" which I responded but didn't hear an answer. I insisted "May I come in?" and he finally said softly "yeah..."

I entered his room and he was laying on his bed, torso naked, reading a book. I felt my cheeks going red and he noticed:  
\- Just reading some history book, catching up some things. Ya need something?  
\- Sorry to interrupt, no... Sorry.

I turned my back to exit the room but something inside my head stopped me:  
\- I get the feeling you're avoiding me since that night at the balcony.

He seemed shocked at me but didn't say anything. So I continued rambling.  
\- I don't wanna be a pain in the ass... But I tried to talk to you and you basically ran away. I wanted to apologize for being harsh on you. And if the reason you're avoiding me is that you don't want to talk with me anymore or you regret confiding in me about your past, I assure you I won't tell anyone.  
\- What? Do you think I've regretted trusting you and opening with you as I've never opened with anyone?  
\- You didn't? - I was kind surprised. I thought that maybe he wanted his distance. To be the closed Bucky that he was before.  
\- No! - He got up from the bed.  
\- Then why were you avoiding me? - I could feel tears forming on my eyes and I tried not to show them.  
\- I wasn't. - He responded coldly.  
\- Don't lie to me. Look, if you don't want to be friends with me I understand. But don't keep me in this edge. I won't be here waiting for too long.

My tears were battling me and they were winning, so I just turned and prepared myself to leave his room but I sensed him approach me immediately:  
\- I kept my distance because I can't do this to you, Cat. - He said softly, and in a low voice as if he was afraid of his own words.  
\- Do what, Bucky?  
\- I... I can't tell you, I can't..  
\- Bucky-- Say what you have to say, please. I don't know what is happening but you can talk to me. I will understand and accept anything... Just-- please tell me what's wrong...  
\- I trust you more than any other member of the team. You were the only one who approached me, knew my story and did not pity me. You knew what I did in the past, but you did not even blink with fear. You were so good to me, you were a good listener and you gave me advice that no one else could give. Then you shared YOUR story and you already suffered enough and... you don't need to put up with my shit... And I can't get any closer to you...

He got quiet for a minute and looked at me waiting for something but I kept quiet, not daring to say a word and hoping he would talk more. So I gave him a look telling him to go on and finish what he was saying and so he did.  
\- I... feel something for you. Something different. A good feeling. I kinda felt it before but that moment at the balcony I couldn't ignore it anymore... I felt something pulling me to you... But I can't hurt you. Not you. You don't deserve it.  
\- What are you trying to say really? I'm getting confused here...  
\- I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, ok? I'm sorry... I'm sorry...

My head exploded in million pieces. After months concealing my feelings for him, just in order to be by his side, he finally admits he feels the same. How could I be so blind? I could have told him before. My heart was racing and after some time of silence, he said:  
\- Please say something...  
\- I don't know what to say... - I was being honest. There was too much going on inside my head and I couldn0't put it to words.  
\- I'm sorry, Cat.  
\- For what? - That's all I managed to say.  
\- For telling you this.

Even though I was so happy for him to tell me this, I was pissed off with him. He tried to push me away because of his feelings, instead of being honest with me. At least I loved him for the very first moment but I couldn't let that get in our friendship. \- You think that you can be close to someone, be friends with him, get him to trust you things that no one else knows about and then run away? Because you have feelings for me? What about what I felt when you were pushing me away? Did you thought about that, Bucky?

He didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the floor:  
\- For god's sake Bucky - I approached him and lift his head with my two hands cupping his face - you think what? that you're not allowed to love someone? That you can't feel good feelings about someone and actually be loved back? You're afraid of hurting me or afraid that I hurt you? I would never do that... Not to you Bucky. But you can't run away every time someone tries to enter your heart. That's no good for you, and no good for anyone.

He pushed my hands away and took a few steps back:  
\- You don't need to be gentle with me. You can say that you don't feel the same for me.  
\- I do feel the same for you. Gosh, Bucky, I thought I would never say this to anyone but I love you, I really do...

He didn't let me finish and he was immediately pressing his lips against mine. It was a slow, soft kiss that made my head dizzy and made my knees fail. He grabbed me by the waist and intensified the kiss. He forced my mouth open with his tong and I let them in. The kiss became more fervent and his hands started to wander over my back, my neck, my hair. Eventually, I felt the wall behind me as he threw me against it not breaking the kiss. His left hand was full of my hair, but his right hand began to wander my body until he found my right thigh that he lifted up to his waist. Stopping only to catch a breath, the kiss continued with the same desire every time our tongues touched. At the same time, his whole body moved like soft waves, brushing between my legs. I began to rub myself on him too and we danced together in synchrony. I felt warmth in my pussy, full of wetness and desire, wanting to have more contact with him. His right hand started to get my skirt up and gently giving small touches in my inner thigh, which made me moan in his mouth. He smiled at the sound and went to my neck, planting kisses along my neckline, my shoulders, biting here and there. My hands were all over his back and down his ass, pressing him harder against me. Speaking of hard, his bulge was hard like rock pressing against me and that made even wetter. 

He sat me down in his desk and started to unbutton my blouse kissing my breasts when they got exposed. While he sucks on the nipples sending me waves of pleasure to my head, to my pussy and increasing the wetness, he unclipped my bra and finally throw it away. I kept on moaning grabbing his hair with my left hand while my other hand started to rub his dick over his pants.

A moan escaped from his mouth and he stopped looking at me, with lust in his eyes:  
\- Are you sure of this?  
\- Yes, Bucky. I want you... 

Something came to my mind and I felt my smile fading away. Bucky noticed it, stands up with confusion in his eyes, backing away slightly.  
\- You want me to stop? I'm sorry... If this is too much I can s...  
\- Shhh- shut up. I want this, I want you... but I need to tell you something.  
\- What is it?  
\- I... 'm not really experienced in this area.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Bucky, I've never wanted any other man. You're the first one.  
\- You mean... you never had sex?  
\- No... Is that a problem?

He looked at me, mouth open in surprise.  
\- I can't believe IT. You're gorgeous, hot, amazing... you must have men throwing themselves at your feet, but you want me?  
\- I do Bucky. I want you... Come here...

He slowly closed the gap between us, my legs resting again around his waist and his lips again on my lips, but this time he took me to his bed. Before he lay on top of me, he removed my skirt and my panties, along with his pants. In this way, we were both completely naked face to face. His body was simply divine. Muscles everywhere, properly defined abdominals, and, my God, his dick was completely erect and it was enormous. My eyes widened as I saw his big attribute and began to lick my lower lip.

His eyes were also filled with desire as they looked up and down at my body. He could not stay too long away just to look at me and immediately laid by my side, kissing me and leading his right hand down to my clit. He started rubbing it, taking some of my wetness from my entrance and spreading it on the clit. I started to moan, as my hand massaged his dick that was so hard and pulsating.

After a while I pulled him on top of me and put he automatically his dick in position to get inside me, rubbing my wetness.  
\- Cat, are sure you want this? With me?  
\- Yes, I want this with you only.

Without hesitating he slowly began to get inside me, slipping all too easy due to the wetness. But at some point, it hurt. It hurt so badly but I bit my lip while he set a pace in and out. He kept looking at me to any sign of displeasure but my hand on his ass pushing him in was enough motivation. When the pain started to ease he started to go faster. His hands were all over my body, frequently squeezing my breasts while letting out some moans.  
\- God, Cat... I dreamt about this. You feel so good to me... Fuck... - I never heard Bucky curse.

I couldn't say a word while he kept on thrusting really hard against me, losing his sense of caution. He grabbed my waist and kept his fast pace and I started to feel something growing inside of me. I didn't want him to stop, it was so good and I was moaning so hard, the only words I could say were "Bucky" and "Fuck". But when I was feeling the orgasm coming I told him:  
\- Don't stop Bucky... I want more...

With this he became thrusting violently against me making me explode inside as I came hard on him. I moaned so hard it made his dick twitch a few times and he started to slow down.  
\- Cat I'm gonna cum...  
\- Cum to me, Bucky...  
\- But... I don't have any protection... Wasn't counting on this...  
\- It's ok, I'm on the pill. Cum for me

He didn't even think twice as he returned to his violent thrust that made me moan louder and louder until he started to fill me. He collapsed on top of me, breathless, planting kisses on my face, my neck, my shoulders... After some time like that, like a whisper, I said:  
\- I think we might need a bath.  
\- Yeah... We really need one. Care to join me?

We got up and headed to the bathroom. The hot water sent some shivers down my spine and it felt so good feeling his arms around me.  
\- I love you, Cat.  
\- I love you too, Bucky... What are we gonna do about this?  
\- About what?  
\- Us. There's an Us? I mean, we had sex, I love you, you love me... Is there a Us now?  
\- I want to. So badly... You were always in my thoughts. I wanted you so much for quite some time, Cat.  
\- I want it too... I want to be with you Bucky. Let's take things to go the way they're supposed to, ok?  
\- So there's an Us, then?  
\- Yes!

While the hot water was falling down our bodies we kissed each other and I felt his dick growing hard again. I pulled away, took a look at his already erect dick, looked at him with a raised eyebrow and jumped to his lap kissing him with longing. He pushed me against the wall, put his dick inside me and started to fuck me again, in the shower.

When we were done and dressed up he said to me while kissing my head:  
\- What about a first date? Since with didn't have any?  
\- I would love to since we already skipped a few steps. - I smiled at him, feeling good for being his girl now.  
\- Well, we could go to a Chinese restaurant I know. If I recall, you love Chinese food, right?  
\- Let's go then, Bucky. Let's go to our first date.


End file.
